Hi, God It's me AJ
by Girl in a White Dress
Summary: Grown-ups sure are funny. Nobody answered my question. Mommy always said that I could ask you anything, so will you please tell me what it means to secretly be in love?


Title: Hi, God. It's me . . . AJ.

Author: Melanie-Anne

Email: melani_anne@yahoo.com 

Rating: PG

Category: Humor (I hope *g*) and romance.

Summary: Grown-ups sure are funny. Nobody answered my question. Mommy always said that I could ask you anything, God, so will you please tell me what it means to secretly be in love?

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Never have, never will *sigh*

A/N: After my last couple of stories, I need something light and fluffy. So here ya go . . . Thanks to Laura for betaing J 

***

Hi, God. It's me . . . AJ. Remember? I'm in Mrs. Damerell's Sunday School class. She says I'm s'posed to talk to you before I go to sleep every night. She says you can hear me even if I don't speak out loud. How does that work? Anyway, I'm here. What do you wanna talk about?

Umm . . . you sure are quiet. That's okay. I'll start.

Grown-ups are funny.

Daddy went away for a while. He was on a big ship – like the ones you see on TV, with airplanes and stuff. Then we moved into a big house, one with an upstairs and a downstairs! The garden is also big. Maybe Mommy will let me get a puppy!

Uncle Harm and Auntie Mac helped us move. They're my . . . umm, godparents. Daddy says that godparents are special 'cause . . . umm, I forget. Hey! Is it 'cause they get to look after me when Mommy and Daddy go someplace? Like when I got to sleep at Auntie Mac's house the other night?

Anyway, they have lots more shiny things on their clothes than Mommy and Daddy do. Uncle Harm's a pilot, so he gets to fly planes and he even has his own plane. Mommy says when I'm big I can go flying with him. I'm three and a half now. When I'm four, I'll be big!

Auntie Mac is really pretty. So is Mommy, but Mommy's married to Daddy. When I'm a grown-up, I'm going to marry Auntie Mac. She already says she loves me, and she always kisses me hello and goodbye. Sometimes she hugs me and kisses me just for fun. She's not married to Uncle Harm and she doesn't kiss him either!

Anyway, when Daddy came back from his ship, he only had one leg. Mommy said he stepped on a . . . on a landmine and there was a big bang – like when the coyote tries to catch the roadrunner but messes up.

But the coyote still has all his legs . . .

Maybe Daddy will get a wooden leg! Then he'll be like a pirate! That'd be so much fun. We could live on his pirate ship and sail around the world and stuff. He's been really sad since he came home. Maybe he doesn't like our new house. Is that why he sleeps on the couch?

He doesn't want to play with me anymore. And he shouts a lot too. That makes Mommy sad and then she cries.

That's why I'm glad Uncle Harm and Auntie Mac came to dinner tonight. I was s'posed to be asleep but I sat on the stairs and watched. It was like before! Like at our old house. Daddy even smiled! And I saw Uncle Harm look at Auntie Mac like Daddy looks at Mommy.

Mommy always tells Daddy that Uncle Harm and Auntie Mac are secretly in love, whatever that is. I wasn't s'posed to be listening but sometimes Mommy speaks really loud. I don't think I was s'posed to tell anybody . . . but I really wanted to know what Mommy meant. Uncle Harm saw me on the stairs and called me, so I went into the dining room. Mommy didn't even shout at me for not being in bed.

I sat next to Auntie Mac and hoped she'd give me a kiss but I guess she was too busy eating. And then Uncle Harm looked at her _that _way again, so I asked, "Auntie Mac, what does it mean to secretly be in love?" I knew she'd know because, next to Mommy, Auntie Mac is the cleverest person in the whole world.

But she didn't say anything. She dropped her fork and looked at Uncle Harm . . . kind of like how Mommy looks at Daddy. Mommy's whole face turned red and Daddy started coughing. Uncle Harm just sat and kept looking at Auntie Mac.

Grown-ups sure are funny. Nobody answered my question. Mommy always says that I can ask you anything, God, so will you please tell me what it means to secretly be in love?

Hey! I hear voices outside! What's going on?

It's Uncle Harm and Auntie Mac. They're standing by Uncle Harm's car; they always come in one car. I wonder why they don't get married . . . They're _always_ together.

Why are they shouting? They're standing right next to each other so they don't have to speak so loud. If I open the window, I can hear what they're saying . . .

"-Does it have to take a damn child to open your eyes!"

Boy, Auntie Mac sure sounds mad.

"I don't want to ruin anything. It's taken so long for us to get this far."

"And this is as far as it goes, right?"

"Sarah-"

Ooh, this is important. Uncle Harm_ never _calls her that.

"Just what the hell are you afraid of? Why can't you let go?"

Auntie Mac sounds like she's gonna cry. She opens the car door and Uncle Harm grabs her arm. It's like in those movies that Mommy likes to watch. Uncle Harm hugs her and kisses her. I guess they're not fighting anymore.

Hey! Auntie Mac never kissed me goodbye!

"AJ Roberts! Why aren't you in bed?"

Uh oh! That's Mommy's 'you're in trouble' voice. Daddy's right behind her and they both come to look out the window. Uncle Harm and Auntie Mac are still kissing.

Mommy tucks me into bed and kisses my forehead. She looks happy. She and Daddy leave but I don't hear Daddy going downstairs. You know, he doesn't look so sad tonight . . . 

I hear Uncle Harm's car start and drive away. I hope he and Auntie Mac come back soon.

So, God, are you gonna answer my question or not? Or is it one of those things Mommy will tell me when I'm big? Just remember, I'm almost four.

G'nite, God. I'll talk to you tomorrow.


End file.
